criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Roll of the Die
A Roll of the Die is the eleventh case in Starlight Shores and the fourth one situated in the Central City district. Plot In the last case, Chief Ramone told the player and Linda to oversee Roy Ketcher's campaign visit to the casino. When the player notices something strange, Linda and the player investigate the scene. They find the dead body of Oscar Vetterman slumped over a roulette wheel, his face with a green tint. On the scene, next to Oscar's body, was a smashed martini glass. After fixing it the player took a sample of the poison. They poison used was arsenic and matched the arsenic found in the victim's stomach so they could identify it as the murder weapon. During Chapter 1, Roy Ketcher was questioned after they discovered the body, John Stateman was also interrogated again after it was revealed he had ties to the Orient Walkers (a Chinese Gang in Starlight Shores) and Dayiu, the leader of the Orient Walkers. At the end of Chapter 1, Malcolm says he found something else on the body proving that Oscar Vetterman was a member of the Orient Walkers. At the beginning of Chapter 2, Malcolm says he found a faded piece of paper with a Chinese Sigel on it, after examining the paper they find a letter from Dayiu inviting him into the orient walkers. Two new suspects were questioned; Madame Zhaong, owner of the Red Dragon casino and high commander of the orient walkers, and Aisha Stevens, an old friend of the victim. At the end of Chapter 2, Madame Zhaong says to the player and Linda that if Oscar's killer isn't caught by the next sundown the orient walkers would attack Central City. In Chapter 3, the SSPD confronted Madame Zhaong about her threats but Zhaong still stood by what she said. The player and Linda were then called into the chiefs office and were told how grave the situation was. After gathering all the evidence the player indicated Aisha Stevens for Oscar's murder. At first she denied the claims before breaking down in tears saying she killed the man she loved. She explained she had loved Oscar since college but when he inherited the family fortune he started avoiding her to hang out with more 'influential' people like Roy Ketcher. She had discovered he was going to be at the casino so she went there to finally confess her love for him but saw him and Madame Zhaong together. She then poisoned his drink as revenge. Judge Donovan sentenced her to 20 years in prison. In the Vote of the Century (4/8), the player decides to do some more digging into the Orient Walkers and Dayiu. Roy Ketcher also asks for their help in a matter of importance. Roy Ketcher assists their help as his affair with Olivia Dixon is about to come out. He says that he had plans in place but left them back at the Voting Hall. After investigating the Voting Hall they find a document with John Stateman's phone number on. When the player asks John Stateman if he can handle Roy Ketcher's PR he agrees, the player and Linda then tell Roy the good news. In the second leg of the AI, the player decided to do more digging into the Orient Walkers. After searching the Chinese hop Dayiu runs they discover across a shipment record from the Red Dragon casino. The player and Linda swiftly investigate only to find a crate with rifles and guns in. After the guns history was analysed, Alice could reveal that Madame Zhaong used the casino as a cover to smuggle illegal weapons for the Orient Walkers. After Dayiu heard about the arrest she stated her hands were clean and that the SSPD were on thin ice. At the end of the case, Chief Ramone storms in ordering the player to Starlight Shores' prison as Frederick Maragway had been murdered. Victim * Oscar Vetterman (found dead in the casino, poisoned) Murder Weapon * Arsenic Killer * Aisha Stevens Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays poker *The suspect uses disinfectant Suspect's Profile *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect uses disinfectant *The suspect plays poker Suspect's Profile *The suspect is superstitious Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a dragon brooch Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays poker *The suspect uses disinfectant Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a dragon brooch Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays poker *The suspect uses disinfectant *The suspect is superstitious Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a dragon brooch Killer's Profile *The killer plays poker *The killer uses disinfectant *The killer is superstitious *The killer is a woman *The killer wears a dragon brooch Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Casino (Clues: Victim's Body, Glass Pieces, Faded Flag; New Suspect: Roy Ketcher) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays poker) *Question Roy Ketcher about the murder (Prerequisite: Casino investigated) *Examine Glass Pieces (Prerequisite: Casino investigated; Result: Martini Glass) *Examine Martini Glass (Prerequisite: Glass Pieces examined; Result: Clear Substance) *Analyse Clear Substance (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses disinfectant) *Examine Faded Flag (Prerequisite: Casino investigated; Result: Chinese Flag Mantra) *Analyse Mantra (03:00:00; New Suspect: Dayiu) *Ask Dayiu why she was at the Casino (Prerequisite: Mantra analysed; New Crime Scene: Hallway) *Investigate Chinese Shop (Clues: Maneki-neko) *Examine Maneki-neko (Prerequisite: Chinese Shop investigated; New Suspect: John Stateman) *Question John Stateman about his ties to the Orient Walkers (Prerequisite: Hookah Pipe examined) *Go to Chapter 2 (one star) Chapter 2 *Examine Faded Text (Prerequisite: Started Chapter 2; Result: Chinese Letters) *Analyse Chinese Letters (05:00:00; Result: Pledge of Allegiance) *Question Dayiu about the victim being a member of the Orient Walkers (Prerequisite: Chinese Letters analysed) *Investigate Voting Hall (Prerequisite: Started Chapter 2; Clues: Ballot Box, Phone; New Suspect: Madame Zhaong) *Ask Madame Zhaong why she was at the Voting Hall (Prerequisite: Voting Hall investigated) *Examine Ballot Box (Prerequisite: Voting Hall investigated; Result: Casino Chip) *Analyse Casino Chip (10:00:00; Prerequisite: Ballot Box examined; Attribute: The killer is superstitious) *Examine Phone (Prerequisite: Voting Hall investigated; Result: Screensaver) *Examine Screensaver (Prerequisite: Phone examined; New Suspect: Aisha Stevens *Ask what Aisha's relationship with the victim was (Prerequisite: Screensaver examined) *Investigate Counter (Clues: Shopping Bag) *Examine Shopping Bag (Prerequisite: Counter investigated; Result: Bank Reference) *Analyse Bank Reference (06:00:00; Prerequisite: Shopping Bag examined) *Ask Roy Ketcher why Oscar Vetterman was pulling his funds from the campaign (Prerequisite: Bank Reference analysed) *Go to Chapter 3 (one star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Roulette Table (Clues: Book Label, Playing Cards) *Confront Madame Zhaong about her threats to the SSPD (Prerequisite: Roulette Table investigated) *Examine Label (Prerequisite: Roulette Table investigated) *Ask Aisha Stevens why her book was on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Label examined) *Examine Playing Cards (Prerequisite: Roulette Table investigated; Result: Business Card) *Ask John Stateman why his business card was at the casino (Prerequisite: Playing Card examined) *Investigate Stage (Clues: Embroidered Napkin, Box of Electrics) *Examine Embroidered Napkin (Prerequisite: Stage investigated; Result: Confession) *Examine Confession (Prerequisite: Embroidered Napkin examined; Result: DNA Sample) *Analyse DNA Sample (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a woman) *Examine Box of Electrics (Prerequisite: Stage investigated; Result: Stop Watch) *Examine Stopwatch (Prerequisite: Box of Electrics examined; Result: Gold Flakes) *Analyse Gold Flakes (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a dragon brooch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to the Vote of the Century (4/8) (one stars) The Vote of the Century (4/8) *Talk to Roy Ketcher (Prerequisite: the Vote of the Century (4/8) started) *Investigate Voting Hall (Prerequisite: Roy Ketcher interrogated; Clues: Mayoral Paper) *Examine Mayoral Paper (Prerequisite: Voting Hall investigated; Result: Mock Speech) *Analyse Numbers (03:00:00; Prerequisite: Mayoral Paper examined; Result: Phone Number) *See if John Stateman can help Roy Ketcher (Prerequisite: Numbers analysed; Reward: Burger) *Give Roy Ketcher the good news (Prerequisite: John Stateman interrogated; Reward: 20,000 coins) *Go talk to Dayiu about the Orient Walkers (Prerequisite: the Vote of the Century (4/8)started) *Investigate Chinese Shop (Prerequisite: Dayiu interrogated; Clues: Shipment Record) *Analyse Shipment Record (10:00:00; Prerequisite: Chinese Shop investigated) *Investigate Casino (Prerequisite: Shipment Record analysed; Clues: Crate) *Examine Crate (Prerequisite: Casino investigated; Result: Gun) *Analyse Gun (10:00:00; Prerequisite: Crate examined) *Arrest Madame Zhaong for illegal weapons smuggling (Prerequisite: Gun analysed) *Tell Dayiu about Madame Zhaong's incarceration (Prerequisite: Madame Zhaong interrogated; Reward: Samurai Helmet) *Move onto a new crime! (one star) Navigation Category:Central City Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores